


Chance

by Shimmy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmy/pseuds/Shimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ItaSasu<br/>NaruSasu<br/>When Mikoto realized that she was pregnant for the second time, she knew she couldn't bear to raise another child the way her first had grown.  Especially after realizing that she would not be able to be the same healthy women she once was past his birth, she devised up a plan.  Itachi had only been spared from a completely inhumane upbringing because of her interference from her clan's wishes; but knowing that her second would have no such protection, she did what only a she could do, she hid the pregnancy.<br/>Naruto and Sasuke are the outcasts of the orphanage, after all, Naruto was the freak and Sasuke was the weird one, but when Naruto finds himself enrolled in the Konoha Academy, he blurts out that if he's going, then his friend is going to go with him.  And so, Sasuke is brought out into the real world, and catches the eyes of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> half awake rough draftish

The house I've been staying at for the past lifetime or so, has never consisted of the same people. Every Saturday we have an open house for future possible parents, and with every following Sunday, some of the friends I've gotten to know leave out that blue door, and no one comes back. Apparently, before each Saturday, all the people that come and go, have to go through some intensive background checks and evaluations before they can adopt a kid. I get little notes and letters once in a while, but my friends get caught up in their new life, which is totally understandable. But I guess, I'll never know what that's like, I'm the oldest one here, and the longest one whose lived at this house. I don't think I'll ever get out. Oh and by the way, it's Saturday.  
"Hey, um Sasuke?" I turned and saw my coordinator of house put his hand on my shoulder, "I know what you're thinking, and don't be so down on yourself, 'kay?" He said in a soft voice. I know he knows what I'm thinking, I mean, after all, he was the one who told me that I shouldn't expect any potential parents after the first few Saturdays had passed. He said something about some legal issues with my actual parents not wanting me to go to a another family. Well, if you ask me, why the hell would they put in this house when they don't want me, and want to go as far as making sure no one else wants me. I was upset back then, but right now, I'm angry. Am I just that impossible to be liked?  
"I know." I spoke out loud this time, I still didn't look at him though, I kept my gaze on the steady flow of parents walking into the main level, where everyone else was currently. "Shouldn't you be going downstairs, and you know, doing your job?" I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten its grip for a second.  
"Sasuke, my job is to look after you too, please don't forget that." And with that, he left me to my own, in my little room in the attic. I always just stayed up here from Friday nights until Sunday mornings, it was "extra precaution" or whatever, the staff here always told me how I should never let the potentials see me or even notice my presence. I overheard them talk to the other kids too, telling them if they're adopted, to never speak of me again and the only letters they could send was when they personally came to check up on them. I even heard one time where they threatened to take a kid back to the house and everyone knows, a repeat house kid, never gets a second chance.  
Well, I wish I could've at least experienced my first chance at a family.  
Something caught my eye, a group of ninja-clad men were also in the line. We never had ninjas come, I mean, most active ninjas anyway. And even if they did, they would come with their wife or something. Anyway, they stood out a whole lot. I kept my gaze on the four men who, now that I look closer, look an eclectic mix of people. I saw a head full of silver hair that somehow tilted all to one side, the one next to silver hair had a scar going from one cheek to the other, after him was a what looked like a mushroom with a green body, and a guy with a bandana covering his head. I don't like the vibe I'm getting from the last one. Not that it's any of my business anyway.  
Saturdays suck.  
"Teme!" Oh, and how could I ever forget, this is the resident dobe and my brother of sorts,  
"Naruto." I turned and saw his mess of blond hair grow closer and closer until I could feel the soft fuzz on my cheek. He really never understood the concept of a personal space bubble as he proceeded to stare his excited blue eyes into mine.  
"Guess what, guess what?!" He started dragging me towards the door. I dug my heels into the ground and gave him a look as if he was insane, which don't get me wrong, he is, but he knows I'm not allowed downstairs during weekends!  
"Naruto!" I started struggling against him, but he overpowers me physically and kept pulling me along.  
"No, teme!" We made it past the door now and I felt my heart pound. Not for nothing, being told that I'm not allowed to see most adults in general and knowing Naruto's stories of how mean they are to him, getting closer to an area that's brimming with them, isn't exactly how I want to be spending my time. "Listen, someone wants us!" He picked up his pace and ran down the stairs, dragging me tightly behind him, I kept my eyes down and tried not to trip while trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring. Then I realized what he said.  
Us. As in the both of us? The second most unlikely to be ever adopted kid, Naruto and me, the kid most people don't even know exist, be adopted?! I stop both of us by grabbing the doorway tightly. "What are you even-" Before I could even get my thoughts across he yanked me back into his pace, headed straight for the red door. The red door was for background checks, and meeting the potentials. Very safe and closely monitored by the staff. He opened the door and shoved me in.  
"I brought him!" Naruto beamed at the group of people in the room. Surprisingly, the room was huge and had about twenty people in various seating arrangements. "Introduce yourself Sasuke!" I kept my mouth tightly shut as I took in every face I saw. They were the ninjas I saw earlier. I gave a curt nod and took a step behind Naruto. As if he even noticed, he was too busy going on and on about how he was one step closer to becoming Hokage.  
Unlike myself, Naruto has been obsessed with the ninja lifestyle and even went to the Academy during school hours. I, however, never was able to go so I never found myself even thinking that I would become a ninja. Since I'm being adopted by ninjas, does this mean I'm expected to become one as well? And, are all four of them going to share us? I think the confusion was evident on my face as the one with the scar on his face spoke first.  
"Hello Sasuke-kun," He stands up from his seat to greet me, "My name is-"  
"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto interjected,  
"...yes, and I'll be your teacher at Konoha Academy." He smiled at me. Wait so he's not adopting me? Konoha Academy, like the ninja academy? But I'm too old to-  
"Well, I'll be your teacher too." The silver haired one broke my train of thought. His voice was surprisingly clear even though it came from behind a mask. "Hatake Kakashi."  
"Same here kiddo! Be prepared for the hardest, most grueling, yet totally worthwhile classes with me, Guy-sensei!" And the green mushroom speaks.  
"And I'll be in charge of your living arrangements, call me Mizuki!" The headed banded on spoke at last. But wait,  
"So you're adopting us?" I asked quietly. "But I'm not allowed to be adopted-''  
"We're not adopting you silly, Naruto said that you also wanted to be enrolled so we will be bringing you to the academy tonight!" Iruka chuckled, as if I was actually joking.  
...WHAT "One... one moment please." I grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to the next room over. "WHAT is the meaning of this!?" Naruto merely looked sheepishly at me, still obviously too focus on his wish coming true about the academy.  
"Look, I know it's not perfect but you're getting out of here aren't you?" He looked serious for once, "Come on, I see you stare at me and the other kids when we practice ninja stuff!" As much as I hate to admit, I find myself drawn to ''ninja stuff'' that I see in the courtyard. But this was not-  
"And, I don't want to be separated from you man, you're like my brother." Again, true, we formed this bond over being the odd ones out all the time but still-  
"And don't be scared, I'll catch you up and protect you from the bullies!" I felt my ears go red,  
"That was ONE time dobe!" I shook my head, trying to forget how I ended up getting saved by this dobe from some of the older kids who picked on me.  
"So, does this mean you're in?" A pair of expectant blue looked at me but wouldn't meet my direct gaze, as if scared for a denial.  
"You dobe."


End file.
